XMen 3: The Rise of the Phoenix
by Steel Cobra
Summary: The sequel to X2: United. A mystery man will find himself. Jean Grey will make a rise. Magneto will make an empire. And the X-Men will be stronger than ever before. please review.
1. The Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. I do not know who will be playing for Gambit's role. I admire Stan Lee's work but I really hate Bryan Singer. And here's my fanfic. Personally I think this will make a great teaser trailer for X-men 3. 

New Orleans, Louisiana, February 6th, 11: 47 PM

At a renovated 6 story building. In the 6th floor with only an old elevator system and an office came in a tall man wearing a trench coat and shades. Coming out of the elevator. He walks ahead to the only office of the top floor. He opens the door and he step right inside cautiously. There was a mustached man seating in a desk. The room was even darker than the hallway. The only lights in the room were the lights from the city outside that was from a wide window behind the desk the man who was sitting in. The tall man notices a chair in front of the desk. He got the idea he had to sit in it. As he did he realized that there were more men in the room that may be armed. Slightly nervous but he knew he would be prepared. The man in the desk slanted forward to the tall man.

The man said, "So, you've joined up with two guilds and already screwed this guild up. What you did in the massacre was very pitiful. I should have you shot right now."

The tall man replied, "Ye guess old Gambit, does not feel right to slaughter a young girl. Gambit, did not knew ye work with de Marauders." The mustached man said "This is the Guild of Assassins, we kill for a living. We show no mercy except for you. So are you in the Guild or are you out?"

Gambit paused, he replied, "Gambit's out of dis guild." The mustached man slouched a bit; he came back to him and said, "All right then. You made the choice. You spat it out on to my face. You decided it. To bad it meant to die for."

The suddenly the men around the room hold up their guns and pistols, all aiming at Gambit. Gambit stood out of his chair, looked around and then he turned back to the cold-blooded man in his desk. "You're goin' to remember dis day. Gambit knows, Gambit knows well."

Suddenly in just a second after Gambit said his final words to the man, he hold up 5 cards from his coat. He grasps them and throw them across the room and all does cards cut through the men's guns.

The men didn't knew what just happen so they took out their spare weapons which some had metal pipes, crowbars, daggers, and wrenches. They moved forward to Gambit.

The first man that came towards Gambit was holding a crowbar. But Gambit had another weapon besides his cards. He took out a wooden staff from his back. He was ready to fight.

Gambit, using his staff, hit the man's crowbar and then his face. The man was knockout because Gambit put so much force into his staff it almost like felt he was alien. The next man was swinging his dagger across Gambit.

Gambit stubs the tip of his staff onto the ground and then he kicked two men at the same time which knock them two out. But the man with the wrench hit Gambit's face which knocked his shades out. Gambit turned his face onto the man when the man realized that this man wasn't even human. He had bright red eyes like a demon.

The man was stuttered for a second but Gambit struck him with his staff. He was knocked out also. And the last man with a weapon came right at Gambit but Gambit came charging at him and then he jumped and kicks the man's throat which that man was knockout also.

Now Gambit walks up furiously towards the mustached man. Gambit grabbed the man's shirt. He told angrily at the man and said, "Because of ye, ye tore Gambit's family apart!"

He tosses the man out of the window. The man fallen onto the concrete ground below. Gambit knew he killed the man. Suddenly nine police cars surrounded the six story building. There was a silent alarm system in the building installed by renovators.

Gambit knew he should get out of the crime scene so he made a dash. The policemen only found five unconscious beaten up men and a dead man, the five men were arrested for trespassing and suspicious behavior, but they had no trace of the man that calls himself Gambit.

Disclaimer: Hope you like it. The next chapter will be posted in a few days.


	2. Higher Limits

Professor Xavier's University, Monday, February 7th, 9:45 AM

It was a beautiful morning at upstate New York. Ororo (Storm) was teaching her class of young students. Scott Summers (Cyclops) was watching the news on TV. Logan (Wolverine) was just smoking a cigar; not thinking much except wondering what Magneto been doing with Pyro.

Logan said to Scott, "It has been five months now, and you still can't keep your mind off of that incident with, Jean." Scott replied, "Because it wasn't meant to happen." Logan said, "I think the same way, but it happens. Even if we don't accept it. We just have to go with it." Scott said, "Easy for you to say. Jean and I had passion with each other. And now it's gone." Logan said, "Yeah, and you had to hear her final words through an old guy."

On the news there was an anchorwoman saying her headlines. The anchorwoman said, "For the headlines across the nation, we have breaking news coverage in New Orleans, Louisiana. Where five members and one man that is found dead of the notorious gang the Guild of Assassins has been capture and now arrested for their past crimes and their most recently, trespassing into private property. And we now have a report that one of the members claims they were beaten by a man known as Gambit which he came from the Guild of Thieves another notorious gang in New Orleans. The five men are placed into custody until their punishment will be announced by Thursday."

Logan was also watching, "There's always something happening in New Orleans." Scott replied, "There's something about them." Logan replied, "What are you saying?" Scott said, "I'm talking about the Guild of Assassins. There's something about them." Logan said, "Well, you can make friends with the TV while I see how's Chuck is doing." Chuck is referring to Charles Xavier

Logan knew where Xavier is. Xavier is working with Kurt Wagner (Night Crawler) in the Danger Room. Logan went through the hallway. He went through the bottom hallway, the down to the subbasement and he opened the door to the Danger Room and saw the bald man in the wheelchair monitoring Kurt.

Xavier knew Logan was in the room, with out turning he spoken to him, "Me and Kurt are now working on fencing lessons. He's doing fine overall if that answers your question." Logan replied, "You know, you should learn how to have a real conversation than reading other people's minds." Xavier replied, "Well that is true but I tend to use my telepathy under situations where I'm training with a young mutant. It keeps the talking to a minimum. So, Scott is still suffering in his grief I see."

Logan replied, "He's a sad man, Chuck. I miss Jean as well but that man have to learn to let it go sometimes." Xavier replied, "I notice you rarely refer Scott by his first name. Maybe you are just as sad as Scott because you also had a special bond with Jean." Logan replied, "Or maybe you're using too much of that telepathy crap."

Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair around, facing Logan. Xavier replied, "Logan, I strongly believe that the past can still affect our lives today. Only the present can choose our deciding fate. In away the past is always renewing itself. Sometimes it can be good, sometimes it can be corrupted. But what ever it is it will make our vary destiny."

Logan replied, "You're a man with words." Xavier replied, "And you're a man of denial. Logan I want you to see something."

Logan approached to the window shield covering the Danger Room. Logan just saw Kurt impressively fencing on virtual thugs in the Danger Room. Xavier said, "It's amazing really. After a few courses he's already in Masters Level. His powers are significant and his emotional life is astonishing as well. He will do great in the X-Men league. That's why I suspect you to be as good and caring in the X-men league as Kurt will be soon."

Logan replied, "Who said he would be good in the league, but I'll give it a shot but no guarantees, old man." Xavier replied, "Of course." Logan turned over to the exit. Logan decided to keep an eye out for Scott to see if he's doing all right.

Outside where the students were having their lunches, Rogue was sitting on a bench eating her sandwich alone, when Bobby (Iceman) came to sit by her. Bobby was holding a small pink box, "Hey, Happy Pre-Valentines Day." Bobby handover the box to Rogue, Rogue giggled a bit. Rogue open the box, inside the box was velvet gloves. Rouge said, "Oh my god. Thanks, thanks a lot, Bobby." Bobby said back, "It's a week away from Valentines Day and well, you are my valentine. And it's good to get ahead of things." Rogue smiled. Scott was watching the news in interest, when they talk more about the headlines in New Orleans. The anchorwoman said, "We have new information that the Guild of Assassins were also working with the Marauders which on the day there was a massacre, just 160 miles away from New Orleans, on underground dwelling mutants known as the Morlocks which many of them died during the massacre. The state department believes that either the guilds or the Marauders " Logan walked into the room and said to Scott, "So found out anything?" Scott replied, "Well this is beguiling as the assassination attempt on the president. It seems that Guild been working with the Marauders all the long." Logan asked, "The who?" Scott replied, "The Marauders, they are a team of assassins as the Guild of Assassins. They started a massacre in Morlock underground tunnels up north in Louisiana." Logan asked, "Is that something to worry about?" Scott replied, "I wouldn't say worry. Is just that the Morlocks are isolated mutants from the outside world. And so far these guys killed over 25 percent the total of Morlocks across the world. Xaiver tried making connections with them but they like to keep their serenity alone. Do you think Xavier should know about this?" Xavier already came in the room and he said, "That's okay Scott, I already heard. I saw the same thing as well. Maybe when Storm finishes her class we can meet up in the War Room." Logan said, "Okay by me. I'm already kind of bored." Xavier replied, "Glad to hear that Logan."

Later at Magneto's new headquarters along the coastline of the Atlantic Ocean, Magneto was introducing a surprise for John (Pyro); Magneto said to Pyro "Pyro, it has been almost year now since you join into the Brotherhood. This is why I made you a little gift." Pyro said, "A gift, Magneto?"

Magneto opened a metal door which in it revealed a suit which had a flamethrower. Magneto said, "Remember when you said to me you cannot create fire but manipulate it well now you can do both. I design a suit which is equipped with a flamethrower. It can cause a harmful third degree burn and easily manipulated as you did with your lighter." Pyro said, "I like it. I like it very much." Magneto replied, "And here is another surprise for both of us. Just follow me."

As Pyro followed they came to a larger dome Magneto said, "As I was searching for a new headquarters I was also recruiting now we have new members for the Brotherhood."

There was a huge muscular man with big armor, an average looking guy in a gray jumpsuit, and a big tall bearded man with black eyes. Magneto said, "Here we have is Juggernaut which as you already see his abilities are primarily strength, here we have is Avalanche which his abilities is to manipulate rocks and even the earth itself, and here is an old member which I thought he was dead. Meet Sabretooth. He has the powers similar to Wolverine's but a tad better. But together we are the Brotherhood." Sabretooth said, "Who's this twig boy?" Sabretooth was referring towards John. Magneto said to Sabretooth, "For your information, Sabretooth. He is very gifted. He could burn you alive if he got the chance." Sabretooth said, "I can break him like a toothpick." Magneto said, "And I can throw you back into the harbor."

John asks, "Why do we need to recruit now? I thought we were powerful already, Magneto." Magneto came over by John and said to him, "John, you're forgetting the meaning to the Brotherhood. It does not matter which is stronger or not. What matters is salvation, to get enough mutants to join us who've been rejected by the public. We are now higher than the forces of all humanity. There is a war coming and we need enough mutants for our allegiance. So never question the Brotherhood, Pyro. The Brotherhood is the answer." John replied, "I understand." Magneto said, "You better." Magneto then turned over slowly.

Back at the X-Mansion, it was now 8:45 PM, which must students are now heading for the dormitories for rest. Rogue, Jubilee, and some other girls were walking down the hallway to their rooms. But then Rogue notice that all four of the remaining X-men were urgently walking down the hallway which Rogue suspected that they're on a mission.

So Rogue told to the girls that she'll be somewhere and then she secretly followed the X-men. As Rogue went walking down from the dormitories Bobby spotted her. Bobby yelled out to her, "Rogue!". Rogue heard him. She turned around facing him. Bobby said to her, "Where are you going. I'm not trying sound like a dead mother but there is a curfew." Rogue said, "I know there is, but I think I left my textbook Ororo's classroom. So I'll go get that now." Bobby bought her lie and said, "Just be careful. If anything happens to you I'll blame myself." Rogue replied, "Sure." Still with suspicion, Bobby turned back to the dormitories." Rogue did as she planned, by following the X-men to the subbasement.

Later on Ororo, Kurt, Scott, and Logan were at the War Room with Professor Xavier, while Rogue was out of the War Room but she was still able to hear everything what was going on in there.

Xavier said to them, "Now as you all know, there was a massacre that occurred in the underground tunnels of the so called Morlocks up in the northeastern region away from New Orleans, Louisiana. What I want you all to do are to go there and investigate what could have happen during the massacre. We need to know what the main cause was. And the prevention from this happening from other mutant societies."

Storm asks, "But what if the officials are still investigating in the tunnels?" Xavier said, "They ended the investigation nine hours ago, since they believe that there is better things to do than investigating the deaths of mutants. This is a good chance for us to find out something this catastrophic."

Cyclops asks, "Will Kurt be joining us?" Xavier said, "Yes Scott, he will. This will also put Kurt's skills to the test. We can all learn a lot from this mission. So I suggest to you all to get everything ready for the mission, and I want you all to come back by noon tomorrow."

Xavier turns his wheelchair over and left the room. Rogue was hiding from Xavier in the hallway; Rogue decided to secretly be in the mission. So Rogue went into the Hangar and then she hide in the X-Jet. She was now hiding in the Supply Cabin.

As the X-Men got into their uniforms, even Kurt was in his new uniform, they went into the Hangar then into the X-Jet. As they were in the X-Jet they were all in their seats. Kurt said, "Z'oes this'z suits have to feel this'z tight?" Logan said, "You'll get use to it over a year." Storm was in the pilot seat. She said, "Is everyone ready?" Logan said, "It looks like it." Storm said, "Okay then, the airway gate is now opening. We will be airborne in five, four, three, two, one." The X-Jet came out of the Hangar and then into the skies.

Back at Magneto's headquarters he was now introducing a sinister project that could affect humanity itself as he would say. Magneto led his new men including Mystique to another dome with a large structure which appears to be a very large machine.

Magneto said to his men as he walks forward to the machine, "Brothers, we are heading to a new day where soon mutants will take a stand into higher limits. This is why I created this machine. This machine is the Conductor Chamber. The use for it is to generate a powerful mutant's energy to be so catastrophic in full power it can destroy the universe. But I design the machine to only use full power when is necessary, what we want to do with machine is to specifically destroy major cities one by one until we make an agreement with our fellow homo-sapiens. The only problem with this machine is that it doesn't come with batteries. We must find a mutant so powerful that we can use this machine as a threat around the world. We can order demands from presidents, kings, rulers, dictators for what we want to make this world perfect for all of mutants. And better yet the Brotherhood could be ruler of this planet. But until that very mutant comes and saves us we will just hide from society, not in fear but in redemption. Brothers, we are the revolt to mutant freedom."

The mutants all agreed with Magneto. Magneto said the mutants, "Then it's settled. I suggest to you all to go to the bunker and have a pleasant rest. Mystique I want you for a minute." Mystique was like the assistant leader of the Brotherhood. It didn't surprise her that Magneto needed her since they are just two leaders alike.

Magneto walked out of the hallway while Mystique was walking besides him. Magneto told to her, "Mystique, this facility use to been the possession of the late Robert Kelly. He was being funded by governmental intelligence in order to obtain this establishment. It was known for the Alt-Cog Computer. The Alt-Cog Computer is a special computer because it has virtually every human including mutant's information on this very Earth. That's how the late Kelly obtain that kind of information. Now since you're the Senator Kelly we can take hold of this facility. But about the computer, you have to figure out how to work the machine. You must find a mutant that is powerful enough to be in the conductor chamber. Do I make myself clear?" 

Mystique understood. Magneto replied, "I have a very strong feeling that this world will be renewed to where we rule everything. So make that possible, Mystique. For our sake." Mystique understood that as well.

Disclaimer: The next chapter will be here tomorrow.


	3. The Phoenix

Alkali Lake, February 8th, 4:51 AM,

It was dawn, the new founded lake looked very beautiful as it always seems. There were two forest ranger scouting the perimeter, since this is normally the season where locals goes hunting. They just wanted to inform the ones who do hunt. It seems very tranquilly on the surface but those two forest rangers don't know what's going on under the lake. Beneath the murky water where use to been a dam, the body of Dr. Jean Grey remains. Amazingly she still looks as she did before she died or as it so seems. Suddenly the body of the Jean Grey opened it's eyes. Her eyes were fiery, the body of Jean Grey came back to life somehow. She soon realized that she is underwater. As she got her limbs moving. She gradually swam upward for breath. She thought she was going to drown but somehow it felt that her body wouldn't let her as if some other force is keeping her alive. Which maybe that force resurrected her from the dead. Suddenly, as she was swimming upward, she had a blazing fiery aura around her body. It made her felt stronger. And she soon realized that she didn't have to swim upward, but instead levitate herself upward to the surface using her telekinetic powers. On the surface the forest rangers saw something bright in the water. They didn't knew what it was. It was beautiful but frightening at the same time. Then they both saw a beautiful woman coming out with a blazing bright aura. They didn't knew what to do. The woman-like figure floated over them. The woman said to them, "Who are you, men." the forest ranger said, "My… name is Ted. What are you?" the woman paused, but said, "I'm Phoenix." The men were about to run off, but before they could even do anything the woman that calls herself Phoenix raised up her arm and she swung her arm at them and an energy of fire came at them. Ted said, "Oh god…" Suddenly that fire-like energy burned then killed the forest rangers. Jean realized that her new powers killed the men. But she didn't felt any guilt. She loved her new powers. She came up with the name Phoenix from her trip to Cairo, Egypt which the Phoenix was a mythical bird of fire that lived for 500 years. But she feels some kind of hatred on the ones she once knew. She decided to head towards Upstate New York to visit the X-Mansion to make her vengeance on the ones she once loved.


	4. The Cajun

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I only made up the sequence. But the X-Men is owned by MARVEL.

Bayou Country, Louisiana, February 8th, 9:32 AM

The X-Men spend the night in the bayou. Now it was morning as the X-Men already awakened, came to the center of the Blackbird (X-Jet) to reference what they should expect. They had a rough night, hardly got enough sleep.

Ororo downloaded the topography information about the bayou's spillways and tunnel systems onto the three-dimensional map, later it projected the physical map of the bayou and its tunnels into a hologram for all to see. Storm was in control, but normally she was assisted by Dr. Jean Grey. Still, Storm can do the explanation by her own. She explains to the following X-Men, "I've recently achieved data that should help us during the investigation. The data was taken in January, three years before. A year later the data was terminated by the government."

Wolverine asked, "Then how were we able to have that kind of data?" Storm said, "Xavier and I use a technology in the War-Room to upload any mutant related document the government classifies as an impracticable." Wolverine mentioned to her, "Xavier and I, now why am I not involve with the whole Xavier and I thing?" Strom said, "We just don't find you as acknowledgeable."

Wolverine hesitates for what Storm said about him. He's just about the important member of the X-Men team but still being treated as a rookie. Storm said as the hologram changed a bit, "As we continue, we understand there is a spillway up southeasterly of the wetland area. The spillway should lead us to a larger, vicinity which possibly could be the Morlock Ruins where the Morlocks once settled." Cyclops asked Storm, "And what kind of analysis are we going to collect on this little fieldtrip?" Storm replied, "Just find whatever that seems unusual that can give us an explanation for what could have cause such an affair. Kurt, if you may can you get the appliances from the Supply Cabin?"

"Zure." Kurt replied sweetly. As a rookie, Kurt will do the simple work. Kurt went down the hall as the other three stayed in the central part of the Blackbird. Storm said, "We will be given approximately 10 minutes to get prepared." After her conclusive words Scott and Logan were waiting on a bench seat across the hall.

Wolverine asks Cyclops, "So, how are you doing?" Cyclops replied, "Never better." Wolverine said, "Not feeling down, right?" Cyclops said, "Not too much." Wolverine asked, "What do you mean?" Cyclops, "Oh come on. We all know that it is Jean. It has been different lately. Not just for me but for everyone else." Wolverine, "Take it easy, bub. Now I know you feel like you want to change the past but the past is renewing itself already. What I mean is, well, the world's big brain Xavier told me this. Sometimes the past can be real, it still can affect us later on in the future. But it can affect us in different ways. Cause, the past can be corrupted itself. This can do the same to us. So what I and Xavier want you to do and for all of us to do is to let the past as it meant to be. Just live life to the fullest, before I have to strangle you for making me comforting you." Cyclops doesn't laugh anymore but he was laughing in the inside.

Ever since Wolverine became part of the team, Cyclops starting to have some decent trust in the guy with the claws. Cyclops said, "Okay, maybe you and Xavier are accurate in someway. I should just let the past be the past and live as I normally do. But it's so hard you know." Wolverine said, "Hey don't say it's hard, just do it. That's my motto. I don't care if there are fifty men waiting to shred me into parts I can take them." Cyclops understood. Sometimes words don't mean much, but hopefully this meant something to Scott Summers.

Back at the Blackbird, in the Supply Cabin Kurt took out a box full of thingamajigs, but he heard a strange noise. He followed the noise which led to a young girl which he realized it was Rogue. Rogue, from his point of view, looked tired and hazy a bit. He could hardly believe why she would do this to herself. He said, "Rogue?" Rogue said, "Please, Kurt. Don't tell them. I just want to help out." Kurt said, "But you z'hould be at school." Rogue, "But I'm an adult now. I'm fully mature enough to be an X-Men." Kurt said back, "Juzt stay here'z, Rogue. You will be safer." Rogue nodded to get Kurt's trust. Kurt then turn back to get the supplies.

He came out acting like nothing has happen. Storm came over, Kurt handed her the supplies. She said, "Thanks a lot Kurt." Kurt nodded. Storm said to Kurt, "Oh, we might need you to come with us. Do you think you are up for it?" Kurt said, "Uhzz, Z'ure. I would'z." Storm said, "Something wrong?" Kurt replied, "Nein. No'zhing'z wrong." Storm walked up to Wolverine as Kurt followed along.

Storm said to Wolverine and Cyclops, "Here these are the equipment you need." Strom handed Logan and Scott two small flashlights, a camera, and even night-vision goggles. Storm said to them including Kurt, "Now be prepared for anything. We don't know what we may run into." The three X-Men understood. Storm walked southeastwardly as Night Crawler, Wolverine, and Cyclops pursued.

As they walk, Storm was using a small hand held tracking device to find the tunnels, as recorded from the secret documents. The fact that Storm was taking the lead was very awkward to Logan, as a scrapper he didn't want to be the follower as the white haired woman takes the role in being the leader. The environment was very alien to them, since they spent sometime of their life in the northeastern states.

They soon went walking through a swamp, getting the soles of their shoes wet and muddy. They found nothing at first. Ororo said, "The entrance should be around here."

Logan looked around across the mild weathered wet plains; he found an unusual looking large tree. He came forth to the tree and as he came in front of it he found a round shape tarnished doorway beneath it. Logan yelled out, "I think I found the entrance!" The three came over where Logan is standing. As they came, they saw the round shape doorway as well. To them looked much secured. But Logan saw it as a simple covering.

So Logan decided to open it himself, which he did. He noticed it was heavy but he managed to get it opened anyway. There was a ladder way in it as they presume they should climb down the ladder. Inside the tunnel was very dark so all four turn on their flashlights as given.

Back at the Blackbird, without following Kurt's order Rogue decided to come out of the Blackbird anyway. So as she did, she saw the great bayou country. The air was fresh and the sunlight was shining. She decided to walk around a bit, to get the haziness out of her system. But then she heard some unusual noises across the wet plains. She got a little suspicious so she walk further away from the Blackbird and walk even further into the swampland.

Back in the tunnels the four X-Men was looking around searching for their destination checkpoint where the Morlocks use to live in. Wolverine said, "God, I hate the dark." Cyclops replied, "Everyone does but you're the only one who's complaining about it." Kurt replied, "Zi z'on't like the dark'z too. Zo miz'terious." Storm said to them, "Be quiet. We aren't sure if anyone is still in here so we have to be very cautious." "I can sense pretty much anything and I'm pretty sure no one is in an underground magical kingdom of Cajun country." Logan said sarcastically.

Soon after, Logan saw some sort of light through a cylinder tunnel. He replied to the X-Men, "I see light." The X-Men saw it also. Wolverine said, "It's coming out from that tunnel way." The X-Men turned over to the tunnel with the light. As they went inside the tunnel, they saw a huge underground city. The light came from large domes on the ceiling which projected a form of light. It was bright enough to not use any of their flashlights.

Logan said, "Oh, God." Unusually they don't see any bodies from the massacre. Storm said, "Let's go."

Back at the bayou, Rogue was right now walking into open wet plains. The ground was muddy but the horizon was beautiful. She also saw a crane on a tree which was a pretty sight for Rogue. She also saw a tar papered shack in a distance surrounded by the mud surface. But then she heard some more noises that almost sound like a group of people coming in.

Suddenly without knowing it, she was grabbed by a tall man. The man told her, "Come on. Ye not safe here!" She said, "Let go of me! Help, someone! Ororo!" She was about to kick the man but the man wouldn't let here. The tall man took her into his shack. He made her to duck down. The man said, "Please gal, don't make any sounds." Rogue said, "Let me out! Who are you?" Suddenly the man hauled her down. The man said, "Do ye hear dat."

The noises outside were now louder. Rogue said very quietly, "What are they?" The man said, "Marauders. D'hey are assassins dat will kill anyone dat is in deir way. Dere's over fifty of them right now. Gambit, didn't wanted you to get hurt, dat's all." Rogue asks, "Gambit, who's Gambit?" The man said, "I apologize, Gambit is bein' me. Gambit, doesn't talk like as you say regular filles would." Rogue understood, but she feels very awkward whenever a guy speaks in the third-person.

Gambit said, "D'hey're gone. Gambit knows. What ye doing here in de bayou? Should ye be at school?" Rogue got a little aggravated when he said that since she's already a nineteen year old adult. Rogue said, "For your information I'm nineteen years old and right now I'm with four other adults on some mission." Gambit said, "Adults! Where are de adults?" Rogue said, "Oh don't worry. They are safe from those Marauders. There are right now underground in some tunnels." Gambit said, "Tunnels! De Morlock Tunnels!" Rogue said, "I guess so what's the problem?" Gambit said, "Sacre' bleu! Dat's where de Marauders are goin'." Rogue said, "Oh my god. We should go warn them!" Gambit said, "De men don't show any mercy. D'hey are well thought-out and lethal. You should stay here. Gambit will go." Rogue said, "I'll be fine." Gambit, "D'hey don't show mercy on young gals either."

Rogue said, "But I'm not sure you will be fine also." Gambit said, "Gambit will be fine. Gambit knows about them. Don't be startled, but Gambit's a mutant." Rogue said, "I'm a mutant also." Gambit asked, "Really?" Rogue replied, "Really." Gambit sighs but said, "Okay, Gambit will let you come. But ye hav' to stay beside me unless ye want to be stab behind de neck." Rogue and Gambit walked out of the shack together.

Back at the main Morlock tunnels the X-men came down from a stairway to get to the streets of the underground city. Scott (Cyclops) said, "This is incredible." Logan was still looking around with astonishment. The four X-Men were off the stairway and into the city. Storm was scanning the environment to a data analyzer she kept in her cloak. She found out through the X-Men toy that the ruins is half the size of New Orleans, no signs of life, and it was very remote from society. Storm was taking more data of the ruins, as Scott was taking flash photographs around the surroundings. Still skeptical, all they found was housing areas and one building resembling a holy temple.

Logan was still looking around and then he saw a metal something on the ground. He crouches down and he found a heart shape locket. The locket was already opened which inside the locket was a picture of a woman which looked like she was around in her mid twenties. There were in even words in the locket which reads, _"Bella, who will always Prosper". _Logan said nothing about it, but he did take the locket with him. Scott said, "In god's creation, what has happened here? It seems like someone taken all of the inhabitants." Logan alleged, "I'm going with visors. This place is nothing but stone and echoes." Storm replied, "I think we should turn back. The Professor should know about this." Logan said, "Now I'm not saying that. Besides I'm already fascinated." Storm replied, "Well, I suppose we could check the rest of the interior before we leave." Wolverine said, "It's in your command, miss. There's probably one more piece to the puzzle that I'm waiting to find out." Unsure about Logan's words, gave the feeling to the X-Men they should stay there for a couple of moments. Since, there could be something more that they missed that could have caused this mystery.

Back at the bayou, Rogue and Gambit were heading northward to the tunnels. Rogue said to Gambit, "But I saw them going southward. Why are we heading northward?" Gambit said, "Gambit, knows de shorter way to de tunnels. Come on! We don't have much time left." Rogue was now walking next to Gambit. She said, "Just asking but what kind of name is Gambit anyway?" Gambit replied, "Gambit haz many names. Ye can also call me Remy LeBeau. Now, even Gambit hazn't even got your name yet." Rogue said, "My name is… Rogue."

Gambit, "Rogue. Rogue is a name which Gambit would ask about. From around here, Rogue?" Rogue replied, "Well, I right now live in upstate New York in some private school but I use to live in Mississippi." Gambit said, "Well dat is quite near to de great state of Louisiana. Gambit, one time drove me motorcycle up there. Nothing personal but crawfish up dere is how ye say medium standard. It needs extre season to make me trailer home born w'aised pappy say "oui"." Rogue chuckled, Gambit replied, "For real, Gambit doez not have a pappy. Been w'asied by many people." Rogue asked, "If I may ask, Remy. How do you manage to live in the swamp?" Gambit replied, "Well I use to live in de city of New Orleans but quite recently I moved back here."

Rogue asked softly, "Why?" Gambit said, "Hard to explain. Ye guess Gambit wanted to hide away from de past. Nothing can't change it now." Rogue decided to say no more to Gambit since they are in a drastic situation and she have a feeling that Gambit could be a troubled man since he's trying to hide from the "past".

Gambit asked Rogue, "So who are these adults, we are going to save?". Rogue replied, "They are a team, uh squadron, called the X-Men which they are also mutants. Some of them are school teachers that teach young mutants in private school which I go to. They are trying protect us from world." Gambit said, "So they teach ah school filled with mutant kiddies. There's nothing be afraid of de world. This world was made for us." Rogue said, "I guess maybe what I meant was the people since we are both afraid of each other. Ever since I came to the school wanted to be part of them but I think they are trying to hold me back. I don't want to feel this fear and anger on the regular humans. I'm nineteen I should having greater responsibility."

Gambit replied, "Regular humans? When since d'hey became regular? Aren't we regular, aye? Maybe de X-Men knows dat ye could be too much responsibility even for you. Gambit thinks dat the X-Men, how ever you call its, just trying to do de best for ye. I'm sure de care about you deeply but ye got to be strong if you want dat responsibility. If you do what d'hey want ye to do I'm sure you will be part of de squad. Don't mean to sound like de racial basis, but dese are probably de best advice you can get from a Cajun."

Rogue smiled back to him and said to him, "I guess you have point. Maybe I'm just a little impatient I just want more action in my life." Gambit replied to her, "Let Gambit tells ya something. But ye are already having a turducken size of action for ye being in the dangerous parts of the bayou."

As they walk further into the wetlands Gambit pointed out and said, "Do ye see dat rock with de moss." Rogue replied, "Yeah I do see that." Gambit said, "Well, you're goin' to see something really cool."

Gambit put more of the Cajun accent when he said that which gave Rogue the feeling that something's big is about to happen.

Gambit took some steps towards the rock. He was face to face with the rock. He crouches down to find a metal apex, almost like a key. He then took out a long wooden staff from his back, almost like a ninja from a kung fu movie. He was holding the metal apex on his left hand and his staff on his right. He then installed the metal piece to the tip of his staff and then he turned over to the swamp.

He walked right in the center of the damp, watery swamp. And then with two hands he pressed down the metal apex connected to his staff right into the water. It seemed like he was trying to unlock a door or something.

In just a couple of seconds the water was being drained as if someone unclogged the plug. The swamp was just nothing but a muddy landscape now. Gambit looked right back at Rogue at a distant then said, "Come down here, Rogue. Do worr'ay, you won't zink' in."

Rogue was astonished with the occurrence that Gambit just performed. Rogue did as Gambit wanted her to do, walk right on the filthy surface. Rogue is now beginning to regret when she snuck into the jet. The last thing she wanted was to get more mud on her shoes and pants.

When Rogue was shoulder to shoulder to the Cajun, Gambit pointed out to her that there was a hidden underground stairway leading to the tunnels. The stairway was hidden beneath the swamp, which meant to be an exit incase of emergencies. Gambit led the way, so Rogue followed Gambit entering into the belowground level stairway. Rogue got the feeling the stairs will be wet and slippery so she kept a good momentum and easy pace.

Gambit was ahead of her and he reveled that the tunnels are tremendous and advance for being built by swamp-being mutants. Rogue got down the stairs.

On the sidewall in the wide spaced tunnel there was an unlit torch which Gambit took out. As he was holding the torch on his left hand he took out a lighter on his right hand. He lit the torch with his lighter and in the same time he took out a pack of cigarettes.

Placing a cigarette in his mouth and using the lit torch, he lit up the cancer stick. Rogue notice that he was smoking, and said, "You smoke?" Gambit replied back, "Done it since I was twelve." Rogue said, "Is there a chance that the Marauders will go through this entrance we're going through now?" Gambit replied, "Na, de Marauders don know a zinc about de tunnel ways. D'ey go through wa ever is in dere path. And de main entry is a couple of yards pass from dis entry. Gambit's guess is dat your friends went through the main entry a well."

As they made a turn towards a wider, gloomy tunnel Rogue asks with a serious look, "Now how come you know all of this? Did you ever work with them or something?" Gambit paused for a moment but said, "You have to know dat Gambit will never lie to you. Especially to a pretty looking gal'. Gambit never meant to work with horrible people. Gambit is just lost in life. I'm not trying sound dramatic or anything but what's there in life for me."

Rogue realized that the "crazy" third person talking Cajun has some similarities with her own. She ran away from her parents when she discovered that she was a mutant and she had a depressing past also. She just didn't know what was going on with Gambit. Gambit is a mutant though, so that could be troubling him.

Rogue replied to Gambit, "There's always a calling for everyone." Gambit replied, "I just wish Gambit could see dat, Rogue." After Gambit said his sad reply, they both kept moving upward and made a couple of turns on their way to save the X-Men.

They came to a stop where they saw an unusual light coming out of an opened doorway. Gambit turn towards Rogue. Gambit took out a leather book from his coat handed it to Rogue. Rogue asked him, "What's this." Gambit said, "It's… A journal. Don't ask why but Gambit want ye to take, but do not open it. It's very how you say, sacred. Stay here." Rogue, with some suspicion about the book, asked, "Will be okay, Remy?" Gambit with a smirk said, "Gambit will be better dan okay. Gambit will be up for it. No matter what."

Gambit strides to the opening leading to the Morlock ruins. There was no stairway leading down to the ruins. So Gambit made a dive through the air falling about twenty feet. But when he landed. He didn't tear a tendon he did what he must do.


End file.
